


Thunderstorm Date

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Reader-Interactive, Restaurants, Swing Set, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You and Mark go on a date and it starts to Storm and you ask Mark to help you with a dream that u have wanted to do since u were a little girl





	Thunderstorm Date

You were getting ready to meet up with your boyfriend Mark Fischbach for a night on the town and dinner. You looked outside and saw that the sky was starting to darken you prayed the rain would stay away but you didn’t mind. You liked the rain and the smell and always when you were a little girl, you would always play in it. 

You took your shower and picked out a nice dress to wear to meet up with Mark. It was already eight-thirty and Mark was picking you up at nine so you fed your kitty whose name was C/N. Then you just lounged on the couch for the rest of the minutes waiting for Mark to come pick you up. 

Nine p.m. sharp and you heard the doorbell ring. You went up to the door and there was Mark in all his glory wearing his white shirt with the tye dye flowers on it and nice black pants and a necklace you gave him a few months back when you met. “Hi Mark you said and you kissed him deeply. “Hi hon, you ready to go we better head out soon it looks like it was going to rain. I don’t want to get stuck driving in it.” 

“Okay” you said and Mark took your hand and you walked to his car, Mark opened the door for you and let you get in and he got in the driver side and Mark started the car and random music was playing on the radio. You got to the restaurant and parked it started to drizzle but not to hard. So an hour later the rain deiced to stop for now but it looked like round two was coming soon. 

After a yummy dinner you asked Mark if he wanted to go for a walk to the park down the road from the restaurant. Mark said sure and he paid and you two started to walk to the park. “Y/N I’ve been thinking, we have been together now for what five months. I know its only five months but I hope soon to make you Ms. Fischbach.” “Oh Mark you know I would love that but I still want to wait a little bit.” 

“I understand” said Mark. You made it to the park and the swings were not wet so you sat on the swings and swinged for a bit. Then off in the distance Mark heard thunder. “Uh oh, sounds like round two of the storm is coming. Do you want to head back to the car?” “No, not yet I want to swing some more.” So you started to swing. Mark came up behind you and pushed you. 

Then it started to drizzle, you were waiting for it to poor and it will be your chance. Not seconds of saying that whoosh it started to poor cats and dogs. “Ooh, I’m getting soaked.” You laugh “so am I but I don’t care” as you spin around and dance in the rain. Mark cant help but laugh as you take his arms and make him dance with you. You stop dancing and catch your breaths as you both stare into each other’s eyes. 

You push a piece of hair away from Mark’s eyes “Mark would you do me a huge favor and make me a very happy girl and kiss me in the rain?” Mark laughs “just like the movies eh?” “Yes” you said. “Okay” Mark takes in his arms and he deeply kisses you with a bit of tongue. You can taste the rain on his lips and tongue. 

“Thank you, you have made me one happy girl. Let’s head back home though I’m soaked.” So you both ran for Mark’s car and the storm was getting worse so you told Mark to stay over for the night, you didn’t want him driving back home in this weather. So after taking a shower together and warming up from the cold rain. You deiced to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. 

You were so relaxed from the soft rhythm of Mark’s heartbeat when you lay on his chest you fell asleep in his arms. Mark saw this and he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and got you and him into a more comfy state and you both fell asleep cuddled up in each other’s arms. 

The end.


End file.
